Currently there are limited options for a remote apparatus capable of assisting hunters with transporting their kill. Often, when successful at hunting a large animal, a hunter finds it difficult to return to their vehicle and/or lodge while carrying the killed game animal, especially relatively large killed game animals.
The present invention generally relates to a transport device. More specifically, the invention is a game transport device.
It is an object of the invention to provide a game transport device that is utilized to transport a killed game animal such as a deer, an elk, a moose, a bear or other relatively large killed game animal.
It is an object of the invention to provide a game transport device that is utilized to load a relatively large killed game animal on a truck, a trailer or other suitable vehicle or platform.
It is an object of the invention to provide a game transport device that can lift a relatively large game animal to enable a hunter to cut, clean and skin the relatively large game animal.
What is really needed is a game transport device that is utilized to transport a killed game animal such as a deer, an elk, a moose, a bear or other relatively large killed game animal, that is utilized to load a relatively large killed game animal on a truck, a trailer or other suitable vehicle or platform and that can lift a relatively large game animal to enable a hunter to cut, clean and skin the relatively large game animal.